Como no soy popular, no celebrare navidad
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Ya es Navidad una vez más, una fecha para estar con los amigos disfrutando de una taza de chocolate o jugando en la nieve. Pero para Tomoko, no es un día muy diferente a los demás. Al menos tiene un vieojuego nuevo cortecia de de madre... un juego que nunca habia probado: Dance Dance Revolution.


Como no soy popular, no celebrare Navidad.

–Ya es navidad… de nuevo es navidad. Otra vez esa época del año donde hace frio y las casas se decoran con pinos y luces de colores –dijo para ella misma.

Kuroki Tomoko era una chica que hacia un año ingresó a la preparatoria con grandes ambiciones: ser la más popular entre los chicos; algo que no pudo lograr por su gran timidez. Tendida sobre su cama, se limitaba a mirar el techo blanco de la habitación mientras escuchaba un CD drama yaoi que se regaló a si misma por Navidad. Con este, sumaban dos regalos navideños. El segundo fue de su madre.

–De seguro todos los de mi clase están con sus familias, sentados en la sala de su casa y comiendo galletas caseras con una taza de café. No, eso no es posible –cerró los ojos–. Más bien deben estar en algún hotel barato… sí, debe ser eso. Están encerrados en una habitación alejada de todas, la más solitaria. "Solo serán unas horas, queremos pasar tiempo con los amigos" –dijo fingiendo una voz más aguda–. "Sera como un día de campo" –agregó fingiendo una voz masculina–. Pero todo es un pretexto, sólo están encerrados en esa habitación ¡entregándose por completo a sus deseos carnales y la lujuria provocada por las hormonas adolecentes!

–¡Oye! ¡Cállate! –resonó la voz de su hermano al otro lado del muro.

–De seguro está molesto porque no pudo ir a una "reunión" –siguió hablando sola, ignorando a su hermano–. Sé que tiene muchas amigas, y que es popular. Deben estar esperándolo en algún lugar, sí. Sé que estas esperando la noche para huir mientras nuestros padres duermen. ¡No eres más que uno de ellos!

–¡Ya te dije que guardes silencio!

–Sin duda está tenso por algo –se rió por lo bajo.

Apagó su reproductor y se sentó en la cama. Estaba aburrida. Miró tranquilamente su televisor y la consola de videojuegos. No le había tocado en varios días por intentar terminar un juego de citas en su ordenador, además de ya no tener más juegos que significaran un reto. De pronto recordó que tenía uno nuevo; un juego de baile que su madre le regalo por Navidad, incluyendo el mando inalámbrico y el sensor de movimiento. Sin pensarlo mucho caminó a su escritorio y tomo la caja donde venía su presente.

–Mamá me lo regalo para que haga ejercicio… –rió por lo bajo con burla–. ¿En verdad cree que estos juegos funcionan? Sé cómo trabajan, basta con mover las manos a donde indica la pantalla, no hace falta bailar.

Pero justo cuando estaba por iniciar un nuevo monologo, su celular sonó. Había recibido un mensaje, cosa poco común, aunque resultaba obvio de quien era. Lo tomó y se dispuso a leerlo; era de su amiga Yu.

–Un mensaje navideño de Yu-chan –dijo ligeramente sorprendida.

El mensaje era breve; solo decía "Te quiero Mokocchi", y venía acompañado por una fotografía de Yu; vestida con un suéter rojo y un gorro navideño, guiñaba un ojo a la cámara y sonreía detrás de unas letras que rezaban "Feliz Navidad".

–Vaya… luce linda –hizo una pausa–. Lástima que cada día sea más zorra. Y tiene que demostrármelo siempre, no tiene remedio –de nuevo una pausa. Permaneció contemplando la fotografía de su amiga por más de un minuto–. Su pongo que… debo responder su mensaje.

Tomoko perdió una hora de su vida pensando en cómo responder al mensaje de su amiga Yu; en un principio solo escribió un mensaje sencillo: "Feliz navidad también, Yu-chan", pero se arrepintió por parecerle muy breve y frio. Entonces buscó la forma de copiar la fotografía, rebuscó entre su ropa algo de color rojo y un gorro navideño sin mucho éxito, pues mientras escarbaba en su ropero no pudo evitar activar su imaginación y verse como una sensual bailarina en un traje de Santa Claus que era acosada por los elfos. Su fantasía terminó cuando todo lo que encontró fue una vieja playera roja llena de agujeros. Fastidiada, optó por tomarse una fotografía con su regalo y mandarla con un mensaje: "Feliz Navidad Yu-chan. La estoy pasando bien, espero que tu igual. Mi mamá me regaló este videojuego de baile; no estoy acostumbrada a estos, pero voy a probarlo."

Al mandar la respuesta, dejó el celular a un lado. Encendió la consola y puso el juego de baile. Pronto se acostumbró al mando inalámbrico y programó una partida rápida de baile con canciones al azar, sin saber lo que le esperaba. La pantalla de espera apareció, tenía la instrucción de alejarse de los objetos que pudieran estorbar así como evitar que las personas pudieran ser golpeadas.

–Que tonto –pensó–. No es necesario moverse…

–_Let´s dance! _–ordenó una voz femenina desde el televisor y la canción comenzó a escucharse mientras una silueta humana comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de una dulce melodía, indicando los movimientos de Tomoko.

–¿Qué pasa? No marca nada –observó que por más que moviera su mano, los movimientos no se detectaban y su puntaje no aumentaba de cero–. ¿Acaso debo bailar? –comenzó a imitar los movimientos tranquilos del personaje–. Sí, debo hacerlo. Increíble, han avanzado mucho en estos juegos. Al menos es una canción tranquila, eso está bien para comenzar.

–_GO! _–gritó la cantante, acelerando el ritmo de la música. Los pasos a imitar fueron más rápidos y complicados.

–¿Qué pasó? –gritó sorprendida Kuroki, tratando de bailar al ritmo nuevo–. ¡No vas vencerme!

–_Try again!_ –sonó por toda la habitación.

Tomoko cayó de rodillas en el suelo, completamente agotada. Su partida rápida consistió en una sesión de tres canciones continuas; cada una más complicada que la anterior. Y claro, su orgullo de videojugadora le impedía abandonar una partida a la mitad, mismo orgullo que se fue a la basura al ver sus bajas puntuaciones.

–No es ni la mitad en cada canción –suspiró muerta de cansancio–. ¿Por qué tenían que salir las canciones de nivel experto? Creo que mi madre quiere matarme.

Completamente derrotada, se arrastró hasta su cama, se acostó con dificultad y tomó de nuevo su teléfono celular. Le había parecido escuchar la alarma de un mensaje y no podía contestar a medio baile.

–De nuevo Yu-chan. –abrió el mensaje y lo leyó en voz alta–. "Es genial, he leído y escuchado mucho sobre ese juego. Dicen que es muy divertido. Deberíamos vernos para jugar un rato, ¿no?" –suspiró con frustración–. Zorra loca, ¿por qué quieres matarme? Aunque… podría ser entretenido verla –soltó una risa perversa. Imaginaba como los pechos de Yu-chan rebotarían mientras bailaba. Cuando más lujuria poblaba su imaginación, una nueva alarma le sacó el trance. Recibió otro mensaje–. ¿Eh? ¿Otro?

Sorprendida por el inesperado mensaje, tomó el teléfono y tímidamente verifico al remitente. Era un número desconocido para ella, no le resultaba familiar. Pensando que se trataba de un error, lo abrió por curiosidad.

"Feliz Navidad Kuroki-san.

Imae Megumi."

–Imae… Imae… –trataba de recordar el nombre. Estaba segura de haberle escuchado antes–. ¡Oh! La presidenta Imae-senpai. ¿Por qué me mandó un mensaje? Aunque… se siente bien… –sonrió. De inmediato escribió una respuesta, igual de sencilla, pero que tenía una gran alegría en sus escasas letras. Lo mandó y volvió a tenderse sobre su cama–. Feliz Navidad Tomoko.

* * *

_¡Hola! Puede que si leiste esto te preguntas, por que un fic navideño en febrero? Bueno, este fic y otros que subi, eran parte de un proyecto que no pude terminar a tiempo; y como no queria que se perdieran, decidi mejor subirlos de uno por uno en sus repectivas categorias. Disculpen si resulta extraño._

Al Dolmayan ¡OUT!


End file.
